


Nozomi a Bottom?

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I never initiate things because you always jump me before I even have a chance too.” I giggled. “Is that something you want? For me to initiate things more often?” Nozomi looked away and blushed, she stammered out a hesitant yes. She was acting out of character again. She never gets embarrassed about these things, and her request was fairly tame. Unless what she really wants isn’t.Sorry, this is just pure indulgent filth.





	Nozomi a Bottom?

**Author's Note:**

> Of all my WIPs this pile of filth is what I decided to actually finish, and I'm so embarrassed about it I have to post it anonymously. They are living together while they are in college in this fic. Enjoy! Expect a second chapter eventually....

Nozomi collapsed on top of me exhausted from our nights activities. We shared a chaste kiss before she gave me a smug look.

“How was that?” My eyes rolled back and I shivered in pleasure at the thought of what Nozomi had just done to me.

“Mmmmh, It felt amazing.” I moaned.

“Did it really?” she questioned. Her tone was unexpectedly serious. I opened my eyes to see concerned eyes staring back at me.

“Of course, Nozomi I love you, and I love making love with you. Plus, who would spend…” I glanced over at the clock on the night stand, it read 1:00 AM, had we really been at it that long? “ _four_ hours in bed with someone just for the heck of it?” I chuckled.

“I don’t know Elichi, you can be pretty stubborn.” she teased. Thank god she was back to her usual self. Why was she so concerned though? “I guess I just noticed that you’re usually never the initiator, and I was just concerned that you never start things because you actually weren’t interested.”

“I never initiate things because you always jump me before I even have a chance too.” I giggled. “Is that something you want? For me to initiate things more often?” Nozomi looked away and blushed, she stammered out a hesitant yes. She was acting out of character again. She never gets embarrassed about these things, and her request was fairly tame. Unless what she really wants isn’t. I placed my lips against her ear. “Nozomi what do you really want?” I huskily whispered in her ear. “Are you asking me to dominate you?” her body tensed. Bingo. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I-I I want you to be…more aggressive with me.” Relaxing into the conversation she turned her head back toward me. “I want to walk in the door and have you just take me without even giving me a chance to say anything.”

“What exactly do you mean by aggressive? Like physically?”

“Sure” she replied. I prompted her to be more detailed. “Be rougher in the way you handle me, spank me, and pull my hair…” I was about to say something when she silenced me with a finger on my lips “I know you won’t really hurt me, but a little bit of pain is pleasurable Elichi” she winked. I couldn’t believe this was the kind of thing Nozomi actually wanted. I’m not complaining, but I doubted my abilities to pull it off. “Anyway, I have class early tomorrow so I should probably get some sleep” She pecked my lips quickly and then placed her head on my breast and snuggled in close. “Night night Elichi” I stroked her hair.

“Goodnight my love.”

* * *

I was anxiously pacing the small apartment, what the hell had I agreed too? After that night a few days ago, I had ordered some…supplies online and now that they were here I was eager to oblige to Nozomi’s request, but I wasn’t exactly sure how to act aggressive with her. I figured this might be easier if I was turned on first. I opened my phone and went to some pictures of Nozomi I had saved from when we weren’t living together. Looking at her naked body along with her facial expressions in the pictures got me going in no time. When I heard a car door slam I already had two fingers in my pussy. As soon as the door opened I was in Nozomi’s face.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” I growled. Nozomi was taken aback by my tone.

“I was at class Eli clam down.”

“No I will not, you left me here to fend for myself!” I raised my sticky fingers and shoved them into her mouth. As soon as the familiar flavor hit Nozomi’s tongue her eyes widened in realization of what was going on. I pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my tongue. Nozomi’s hands wove themselves into my hair as she kept me locked into our sloppy kiss. Eventually we broke for air and my lips traveled down her neck.

“Elichi let me take my shoes off at least.” She chuckled. I grunted against her neck and pushed her up against the door. I grabbed one of her thighs and hitched it over my hip continuing to nip and suck at her neck. My hand trailed down her thigh and down the rest of her leg and quickly pulled off her shoe. I dropped that leg and did the same with the other. “I guess that works too” she giggled. The fact that she didn’t seem to be taking this seriously was pissing me off a little. I pulled my lips away from her skin to glare at her. “Aww you’re trying so hard Elichi, its adorable”. That did it. Before she even had a chance to let out another giggle at her teasing I had ripped her dress off her. I bent over a little and wrapped my arms around her thighs and threw her over my shoulder.

“Somebody needs to be taught some manners.” I growled as I trudged to the bedroom. I forcefully threw her on to the bed and opened the night stand drawer to pull out the handcuffs I had purchased for the occasion. I straddled her as I handcuffed her arms over her head. I roughly pulled down the cups of her bra and started giving her breasts the same treatment as her neck. I purposefully avoided her taught nipples.

“I already can’t touch you, don’t tease me like this Elichi” she breathlessly pleaded. I licked around her areola and flicked my tongue over her nipple. Finally taking it into my mouth I softly bit down. Nozomi arched her back and moaned. I continued to graze my teeth over her nipple and gave the same treatment to the other one. Eventually Nozomi started grinding on my leg. “Please Eli, touch me” I backed my leg away so she couldn’t reach. Nozomi struggled against the hand cuffs. Even though she wanted this from me I could tell she was having difficulties being on bottom. I placed my hand over her wrist to quiet her struggles.

“Ah-ah-ah, if you don’t behave I’ll have to punish you more.” I grabbed the blindfold from the nightstand and placed it over Nozomi’s eyes. “Now you won’t know what’s coming.”

“I don’t like this” she jokingly pouted. I pulled off her panties and roughly grabbed her crotch and started moving my hand up and down. She moaned and reflexively grinded back into my hand. She was so wet already.

“This” I slid my newly wettened fingers into her mouth “tells me otherwise.” I pulled my hand away and got off the bed.

“Where are you going?” she wined. As silently as I could I took of my shirt and pants. I retrieved the third and final item I had purchased and tried to fasten it on. The thought of what I was about to do to Nozomi had me so turned on, my hands were shaking.

“Roll over and lift that pretty ass of yours in the air” I commanded, she obliged. Her pussy was dripping even more now, maybe I’d just have a quick taste first. Nozomi’s subsequent moan was loud and made her taste even sweeter. After I had had my fill I raised my hand and lightly swatted her ass.

“I can take more than that Elichi” she smirked as I was lining up the strap-on I was wearing with her entrance. I slowly started to thrust in. Nozomi let out a squeak in surprise. “What is that?” I continued slowly until I was flush with Nozomi’s backside. “Oh my god are you wearing a strap-on?” I started to lazily thrust in and out, she was so wet the movement was easy.

“Yea it is” I gripped her hips hard. “And I’m going to fuck you senseless with it.” As soon as I finished speaking I started thrusting hard and fast into her pussy, using her hips as handles to guide her to fuck back.

“ELII” Nozomi screamed. Afterward she couldn’t stop moaning.

“How good does this feel Nozomi?” I only got moans as an answer, so I spanked her harder this time. “Say it Nozomi.” I growled as I roughly pulled her hair on one side and removed the blindfold to see her face. When she saw my face and the motions of what I was doing to her she only moaned louder. “With words please” I raised a shaking hand and brought it down with a loud smack on her ass.

“GOD ELI YES” she screamed and buried her face into the mattress to let out an even louder moan. I watched as her juices flowed out of her as she came. I slid out and collapsed next to her. I reached up and undid the hand cuffs, gently massaging her wrists where they were red.

“How was that? Did I fulfill your fantasy?” she answered with a strangled moan. She rolled over to look at me.

“What the fuck was that?” she whispered still trying to catch her breath. My eyes widened in fear.

“Oh god did I hurt you Nozomi? I-I got too into it I’m so-” she cut me off with a kiss.

“No Elichi you didn’t hurt me, I just wasn’t expecting you to be so good at it.”

“Are you saying I’m bad at sex?” I feigned offense.

“No, god no. Now that I think about it I should have expected you to put so much planning and thought into it, it’s just like you Elichi.” I blushed in response. “I love you.” She pulled me into a sweet romantic kiss that quickly turned passionate. Without breaking the kiss, she crawled on top of me and lowered herself on the strap on I was still wearing. She moaned into my mouth as it entered her. She finally broke the kiss and started experimentally thrusting against me. She increased her pace and the view was incredible. Her eyes were closed, teeth biting her lower lip and her tits were bouncing with her thrusts. I enjoyed the vision of her for a little bit longer before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her backwards while still staying inside.

“Who said you got to be on top?”


End file.
